


Una rosa con troppe spine

by WandererS



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererS/pseuds/WandererS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quella voce che attraverso il crepuscolo aveva chiamato Marius alla barricata di via Chanvrerie gli aveva fatto l'effetto della voce del destino. Egli voleva morire e gliene veniva offerta l'occasione; batteva alla porta del sepolcro e una mano nell'ombra gliene porgeva la chiave." I Miserabili, Victor Hugo<br/>E se Eponine non fosse riuscita a turare con la mano la bocca del fucile puntato su Marius?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una rosa con troppe spine

Eponine, vestita con pantaloni di fustagno e camicia da operaio, era nella sala al pianterreno della taverna Corinto, appoggiata alla parete opposta all'ingresso, qualche passo dietro al tavolo che oramai fungeva da bara.  
Rivolse uno sguardo triste al viso di quel vecchio, amante dei fiori e delle piante, che aveva sacrificato la propria vita per issare una stupida bandiera. Non c'era riuscito, ma il suo martirio aveva offerto agli insorti un altro simbolo attorno a cui stringersi a combattere: la sua giubba, bucherellata dalle pallottole e arrossata dal suo sangue. Sembrava sereno, soddisfatto dello scambio, per quanto iniquo.  
Un grido la strappò bruscamente alle sue riflessioni.  
«Attenti!»  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide gli studenti precipitarsi fuori dalla taverna, le armi in pugno, seguiti dai popolani di Parigi che si erano uniti alla rivolta. Presa alla sprovvista ma determinata ad unirsi a loro, notò, appoggiato in disparte, uno dei fucili che avevano formato la barella per il vecchio e se ne appropriò.  
Corse fuori e vide che la situazione si era fatta in un attimo critica: le guardie nazionali stavano scavalcando la barricata in tutta la sua lunghezza e i difensori faticavano a respingerle.  
Incerta, poco avvezza al peso di un fucile in pugno e al combattere contro le forze dell'ordine invece di fuggire, volse intorno lo sguardo.  
Vide i berretti di pelo dei soldati spazzati via dalle fucilate, gli affondi delle baionette, le bocche da fuoco illuminate dai lampi delle deflagrazioni... Vide un giovane allontanarsi da un vicolo gettando a terra un paio di pistole e volgere lo sguardo nella sua direzione, e una guardia nazionale prenderlo di mira. Sollevando il fucile, Eponine sparò nella direzione del soldato e lo colpì alla spalla: aveva riconosciuto in quel giovane il suo Marius e, troppo lontana per gridargli un avvertimento o frapporsi tra lui e il nemico, aveva premuto il grilletto. Vide Marius barcollare leggermente, come se il suo piede avesse urtato un ostacolo del selciato, ma un attimo dopo era a pochi passi da lei e afferrava un barilotto posto accanto alla porta della taverna. Eponine allungò una mano, sfiorando la manica della sua camicia, ma non riuscì ad afferrarlo, e in un momento lui fu alla barricata, senza degnarla nemmeno di uno sguardo.  
Lo vide afferrare la torcia, gridare qualcosa, ma non distinse le parole. La sua attenzione, attraverso il fumo delle deflagrazioni, era concentrata su una macchia rossa che andava allargandosi su un fianco del giovane. Barcollando, si lanciò verso di lui, incurante del nemico, inconsapevole del fatto che quel nemico si era ritirato. Quando lo raggiunse, al suo fianco erano già accorsi gli amici: il capo dell'insurrezione, un giovane bello ma freddo come il ghiaccio, gli aveva sfilato la torcia dalla mano, altri due lo stavano sorreggendo per le braccia, cercando di adagiarlo con delicatezza sul selciato e chiamando a gran voce un certo Joly che medicasse la ferita, e il piccolo Gavroche si profondeva in ringraziamenti, per una volta privi della sua caratteristica insolenza.  
Eponine, la camicia lacera, i capelli lunghi e ingarbugliati nascosti sotto un berretto da operaio, passò inosservata tra loro. Dopotutto, chi si era mai accorto di lei? Aveva passato una vita ad essere ignorata, a meno che non ci fosse qualche interesse dietro, a meno che non potesse essere utile a suo padre o a Patron Minette. Era una buona qualità per una ladra, per un'imbrogliona, per una miserabile: inosservata, poteva sbrigare i suoi affari con una certa libertà. Non le era mai importato di essere notata, di essere considerata qualcosa di più di una complice delle malefatte di suo padre, qualcosa di distinto da quella massa di miserabili ladri e assassini che erano i bassifondi di Parigi.  
Non le era mai importato di essere Eponine. Finché non aveva conosciuto Marius. Il suo sguardo di compassione, che sembrava affossarla ancora di più in quella melma indistinta di miseria e di degrado, le faceva più male delle percosse di suo padre. Non lo sopportava. Quel giovane generoso, gentile, comprensivo, per quanto potesse essere povero, si sarebbe sempre considerato una razza a parte, non si sarebbe mai davvero mischiato alla feccia di cui lei faceva parte. Ci aveva sperato, un tempo: gli aveva mostrato la sua vivacità, le abilità di cui era più orgogliosa, la sua capacità di cavarsela con inventiva e indipendenza, aveva persino smesso di parlare in gergo e di aiutare la banda di suo padre. Era cambiata. Ma lui non pareva essersene accorto: continuava a guardarla con compassione, come un animale sofferente, non come una giovane donna che aveva imparato ad affrontare le difficoltà della vita, anche strisciando ai margini della società, se necessario, ma sempre da sola, contando sulle proprie forze e scoprendo risorse che non credeva di avere. Era un lupo, lei, una bestia fiera per quanto schiacciata dalla fame e dalle ristrettezze, non un cucciolo da compatire. Eppure, nonostante fosse consapevole e quasi orgogliosa delle proprie forze, anelava ad un riconoscimento da parte di quel giovane, come se spettasse a lui definirla, padrone del suo cuore e della sua anima. Ma era così cieco... Non guardava oltre i vestiti stracciati, i piedi nudi bluastri per il freddo, gli occhi infossati, la voce roca...  
Anche ora, non guardava oltre quel suo misero travestimento.  
Pallido, gemeva per il dolore, stringeva i pugni e volgeva lo sguardo sui presenti. Interpellò un giovane dallo sguardo pieno d'ansia, che però si occupava dei feriti con movimenti esperti e mano ferma.  
«Joly...»  
La voce gli si spezzò, ma tutti colsero la domanda inespressa.  
«La pallottola ha perforato lo stomaco, non c'è nulla che io possa fare. Potrei estrarla ma...»  
“Morirai”  
Udirono tutti distintamente quella sentenza silenziosa.  
Il giovane urlò di dolore all'ennesima fitta al fianco.  
«Marius!»  
Il tono accorato, l'angoscia percepibile nonostante la voce bassa e roca, lo indussero ad osservare attentamente, nonostante il dolore, quel viso rigato di lacrime, ma il suo sguardo rimase confuso.  
«Non mi riconoscete?»  
«No.»  
«Eponine.»  
Un lampo di delusione negli occhi di lei, un lampo di comprensione negli occhi di lui.  
«Cosa siete venuta a fare qui?»  
«A morire con voi. Solo... avrei voluto essere io la prima, non vedervi così, sempre più debole, sempre più pallido e freddo. Sapete, ho visto il soldato che vi ha colpito, ero lontana, gli ho sparato, pensavo di avervi salvato... E invece, aveva fatto in tempo a sparare a voi. Non siete arrabbiato con me per non avervi salvato, per non essere morta prima di voi, vero? Non voglio che siate arrabbiato, fra poco, quando ci rivedremo...»  
«No, non sono arrabbiato, non voglio che tu muoia con me.»  
«Ah!»  
Eponine voltò la testa, turbata, anche se non ne capiva il motivo: sarebbe dovuta essere una frase dolce, forse, nelle intenzioni, ma aveva un retrogusto amaro, come se le avesse tolto anche l'ultima possibilità di stare vicino al suo Marius. Suo, non la voleva accanto! Non era mai stato suo. Nonostante si dichiarasse fiera della sua indipendenza, lei gli aveva donato il suo cuore, contro la propria stessa volontà l'aveva legato a lui, inconsapevole e cieco. E, cosa ancora peggiore, lui aveva donato il proprio cuore ad un'altra.  
«Cosette»  
Trasalì.  
Le parve di aver sognato, di aver immaginato quel sussurro, ma anche uno degli studenti, quel Courfeyrac da cui Marius alloggiava, lo udì e gli si fece più vicino.  
Eponine pensò alla crudele ironia del lasciare le proprie ultime parole in questo mondo a coloro che erano destinati a breve a seguirlo nell'altro. Le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso amaro.  
«Cosette, t'amo. Parola d'onore... la mantengo e muoio...»  
Il dolore gli mozzava il fiato.  
Il dolore le mozzava il fiato.  
Ogni sua parola era come una lama conficcata nelle sue viscere.  
Il fatto che quella sciocca ragazza fosse sparita senza lasciare traccia, senza una parola per lui, senza il minimo sentore della tragedia che stava per inghiottire quei giovani coraggiosi, avrebbe dovuto allontanarlo da lei, ma, al contrario, quella Cosette sembrava occupare ogni suo pensiero, persino ora. Aveva sperato di allontanarli...  
La lettera sembrava bruciare contro la sua pelle attraverso il tessuto sottile. Aveva contato sulla disperazione di Marius nel trovare vuota la casa di via Plumet e con quel grido, “i vostri amici vi aspettano alla barricata di via Chanvrerie”, aveva voluto trascinarlo con sé nella morte, felice di averlo al suo fianco perlomeno in quell'ultima avventura. E invece non l'aveva avuto, e non l'avrebbe avuto nessun altro. Nemmeno lei. Ne era quasi felice, anche se il senso di colpa si affacciava in lei nel vedere Marius morente. Non avrebbe voluto essere testimone della sua sofferenza...  
Soffriva nel vedere la sua agonia, ma soffriva ancora di più nel sentire le sue parole, come pugnali che le trapassavano pelle e carne. Ora sembrava lamentarsi di finestre sprangate, giardini deserti... Quasi gli provocassero un dolore maggiore della pallottola conficcata nelle sue viscere.  
Eponine voleva alleviare le sue sofferenze, dargli quella lettera tanto agognata, ma qualcosa la fermò. La gelosia, l'egoismo... Una parola: “Cosette”.  
Si chinò su di lui, sfiorò con le labbra screpolate la sua pelle ghiacciata e mormorò con una gioia malinconica, venata di dolore:  
«Signor Marius, sapete? Credo d'esser stata un po' innamorata di voi.»  
Eponine, il viso rigato di lacrime, tentò di sorridere, e Marius spirò.

 

Eponine non riusciva a reprimere i singhiozzi che le scuotevano il corpo magro. Odiava mostrarsi debole, lasciar intravedere il proprio cuore al di sotto della corazza di indipendenza e sfrontatezza in cui soleva rinchiudersi.  
Non notò che anche molti di quei giovani avevano gli occhi lucidi e i denti serrati, come a trattenere un singulto.  
Gli insorti, approfittando della temporanea ritirata del nemico, si dedicarono a rafforzare le proprie difese, a radunare le armi rimaste e a ricomporre i corpi dei caduti.  
Quando due giovani sollevarono con delicatezza il corpo inerte di Marius, lei volse lo sguardo, si passò il dorso della mano sul viso per spazzare via le lacrime e prese l'oggetto più vicino, una sedia mezza sfondata, per aiutare ad innalzare la barricata: sperava quasi che la fatica potesse mitigare il suo dolore.  
Una mano si posò sul suo braccio.  
«Eponine, giusto?»  
Lei sollevò lo sguardo appannato e incontrò un paio di occhi azzurri. Erano gli occhi di un giovane dal viso pallido, i lineamenti regolari incorniciati da una cascata di riccioli biondi. Il capo dell'insurrezione, quello che chiamavano Enjolras.  
«Devi andartene di qui.»  
Un sospetto si fece strada nella sua mente annebbiata. Aveva ancora addosso i vestiti da operaio, solo, qualche ciocca di capelli era sfuggita al berretto che doveva mascherarne la lunghezza, ma dopo la morte di Marius non dovevano esserci dubbi sul fatto che fosse una ragazza.  
Gli lanciò uno sguardo di sfida nonostante gli occhi umidi.  
«Perché?»  
«Questo non è posto per una ragazza. È pericoloso...»  
«Quanto lo è per voi.»  
«Ma noi siamo uomini, tu sei giovane...»  
«Non più di molti di voi.»  
«Hai tutta la vita davanti...»  
«Quanto voi.»  
Un sorriso a metà tra il beffardo e il malinconico le increspò le labbra al pensiero di quanto breve sarebbe stato il resto della loro vita.  
«Sei una donna, perdio!»  
«E quindi? La sfortuna di essere nata donna mi nega il diritto di scegliere cosa fare, come morire? Vi credete in diritto di decidere per me? Ma certo: siete ricco, basta vedere la buona fattura dei vostri vestiti e le mani pallide e delicate. Predicate la libertà e l'uguaglianza, ma vi ritenete superiore tanto da poter decidere della mia vita e della mia morte, senza sapere nulla di me.»  
Dall'ombra nel suo sguardo capì che quelle parole lo avevano ferito.  
Poco distante, un giovane alto con gli occhiali spessi parlava ad un gruppo di insorti con tono accorato, quasi supplichevole.  
«Pensate alle sorelle, se ne avete; la miseria, la prostituzione, le guardie di città, Saint-Lazare, ecco dove cadranno quelle delicate e belle fanciulle, quelle fragili meraviglie di pudore, di gentilezza e di bontà, più fresche dei lilla nel mese di maggio. Oh, voi vi siete fatti uccidere! Voi non ci siete più! Benissimo; avete voluto sottrarre il popolo alla regalità e darete le vostre figlie alla polizia.»  
Eponine, temendo che il giovane potesse riferirsi anche a lei parlando di “delicate e belle fanciulle”, si affrettò ad anticipare qualunque obiezione Enjolras fosse sul punto di fare: non avrebbe rinunciato al suo proposito, a qualunque costo.  
«Credete che io non conosca la miseria, la galera, la polizia? La mia è una famiglia di ladri, di truffatori, di criminali, non sono mai stata né bella né delicata, ho imparato anch'io a rubare e a mendicare. Se dovessi andarmene da qui, tornerei a quella vita, non certo ai fiori e alle canzoni d'amore che sembrate considerare connaturati alla femminilità. Mi sento più spina che rosa, io! Credete che la vita che mi aspetta sia meglio di questi pochi palmi di selciato?»  
Davanti allo sguardo di ghiaccio di quel giovane così austero, crollò.  
Il volto rigato di lacrime, la voce rotta, Eponine mise a nudo la propria anima ferita e disperata.  
«Non c'è più nulla per me là fuori. La mia famiglia si accorgerebbe a malapena della mia mancanza, sarei solo una scocciatura in meno. Gli unici amici che ho sono ladri e taglia-gole, chi di loro potrebbe piangere per me? Amavo Marius, sono venuta qui per morire accanto a lui. Non ci sono riuscita, ma intendo condividere il suo destino. Lo seguirò nell'oscurità.»  
I suoi occhi velati dalle lacrime colsero un movimento vivace, alle sue orecchie giunsero i versi irriverenti di una canzonetta popolare. Sorrise.  
«E poi, il mio fratellino potrebbe cacciarsi nei guai. Per quanto possa essere di poco aiuto, devo provare a proteggerlo.»  
Enjolras parve colpito da quelle parole venate di disperazione, ma non si arrese.  
«Non condividi il nostro ideale, non parli di Patria o di valori... perché vorresti morire all'ombra della nostra bandiera?»  
«Perché l'ha fatto Marius, e lo farà Gavroche. Perché coloro che amo credono in quella bandiera, e io credo in loro. A volte, un sentimento così comune e umano può portare ad un destino glorioso o ad una morte eroica quanto un nobile ideale... Non lo credete possibile?»  
Lo sguardo di Enjolras si volse, quasi inconsciamente, verso la taverna Corinto e si fissò su una delle finestre del primo piano, assorto, come se vedesse oltre i vetri opachi e polverosi.  
Non rispose.  
Eponine, stupita da quel cambiamento profondo e convinta di averlo persuaso, pensò che fosse meglio non dargli il tempo di trovare altre argomentazioni per cacciarla dalla barricata e si rimise al lavoro, accatastando sedie, mobili e pietre, instancabile nonostante il fisico minuto e le braccia scarne.  
Il suo dolore fu in parte mitigato dalla fatica e dalla vocina allegra di Gavroche, che saltellava da una parte all'altra, portando il sorriso su quei visi tesi e provati. Sembrava un uccellino, ma Eponine aveva visto l'entusiasmo quasi feroce con cui combatteva.  
«Ehi, cucciolo di lupo! Mi porti qualche palla per il fucile?»  
«Toh, una sorella alla barricata! E io che pensavo di essere ormai lontano dalla cucciolata! Abbastanza da non dover prendere ordini, comunque. Dentro stanno fabbricando munizioni: vacci pure, non aspettare me, attenderesti a lungo.»  
Eponine rise e mentre gli passava accanto allungò una mano, arruffandogli affettuosamente i capelli prima che avesse il tempo di scansarsi.  
Munizioni pronte, fucile carico, barricata innalzata e rinforzata: era lì per morire, ma avrebbe portato anche qualche nemico con sé. Magari quello che aveva sparato a Marius, se non era già morto...  
Marius. Presto l'avrebbe seguito...  
In lontananza, si udì il rimbombo cadenzato di decine di stivali. Dopo poco, gli scoppi degli spari, il fischio delle pallottole.  
Eponine sparò, ricaricò, sparò ancora e ancora. Un lieve sorriso le increspava le labbra, quasi vedesse una luce oltre quell'inferno di fumo, urla e caos.  
La bocca di un fucile, il bagliore di uno sparo fra i tanti.  
Un fiore rosso si allargò sul suo petto, e su di lei calò l'oscurità.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho cercato di mantenere il legame con il libro, pur trattandosi di una What if?, modificando solamente lo stretto indispensabile, perlomeno per quanto riguarda la prima parte.   
> Le parole di Marius sono quasi tutte contenute nella lettera che scrive a Cosette nell'opera originale, mentre quelle di Eponine sono in gran parte rielaborate dalla sua ultima conversazione con lui (comprese le ultime parole che gli rivolge). Ci sono anche altri riferimenti più o meno nascosti (non poteva mancare quello alla mia OTP!), in particolare le parole di Combeferre sono riprese dal discorso che fa nel libro per convincere alcuni uomini a tornare a casa con le uniformi dei soldati. Per il resto, mi sento in dovere di citare George Blagden, dato che la sua cover “I will follow you into the dark” mi ha molto ispirato per questa ff, e Trick: temo non leggerà mai questa storia, ma “cucciolo di lupo” è una citazione da una sua fanfiction.  
> Come per la What if? su Grantaire, ho voluto provare a immaginare il personaggio privato della possibilità di terminare il suo percorso morendo per l'amato, destabilizzarlo e vedere cosa poteva venirne fuori, dal punto di vista sia "pratico" che, soprattutto, psicologico, facendone per così dire un'analisi introspettiva. Entrambi sono personaggi che adoro, ma devo farli soffrire più di quanto già abbiano sofferto, non posso farci niente, sono crudele e masochista... In questo caso, però, almeno ho fatto morire Marius, dai! Mi dispiace, non lo sopporto, e mi era piaciuta l'idea che giurasse di non poter vivere senza l'amata e morisse sul serio... quindi, ecco qua!  
> Spero che i personaggi non siano OOC, nel caso lo pensiate per favore ditemelo! Ho voluto rendere Eponine un filino più egoista (perchè avrebbe fatto bene, Marius se lo merita), ma forse ho esagerato!  
> S.


End file.
